Caminar Bajo La lluvia Tiene Sus Consecuencias
by KibumiWong
Summary: FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN. Aca les dejo la secuela de Día De Lluvia como regalo del dia de los enamorados! Espero que les guste. One-shot, SXS


Kibumi: Konnichiwa minna-san¿Como están? Espero que todos bien. Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda ya les traigo la secuela de Día de lluvia.

Creo que tiene un poco mas de "acción" SxS si le quieren decir así, jejeje. Bueno espero que les guste ya que la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo escenas románticas jeje.

"Diálogos"

-Pensamientos-

POV(Ponit Of View): Punto de vista

**Caminar bajo la lluvia tiene sus consecuencias**

Sakura´s POV

-Me pregunto si Syaoran estará bien. Ayer estuvo mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia- Pensaba mientras me levantaba de la cama. Ayer Syaoran y yo nos quedamos en el parque por un largo rato, sin decir mucho, solo sintiendo la compañía de otro.

Pero Syaoran había estado caminando debajo de la lluvia, sin paraguas y nada más que una camisa y un suéter. Seguramente va a resfriarse; es mas, cuando ya se estaba marchando después de haberme acompañado hasta mi casa estornudo un par de veces...

**Flash Back**

"¡Achu!"

"Syaoran¿estas seguro de que estas bien?"- Le pregunte preocupada -"Creo que te va a dar un resfriado"

"No te preocupes. Estoy bien, solo fue un estornudo"- Me dijo con una de sus sonrisas. Ayyy que lindo se ve cuando sonríe. Después de terminar de bajar las escalinatas de mi entrada se giró y me dijo -"Tal vez me estoy volviendo alérgico a ti"

"¡Oye!"- Le dije yo haciéndome la ofendida. Siempre éramos así, por muy bien que nos lleváramos no podíamos evitar molestarnos de vez en cuando -"Si te estas volviendo alérgico a mí tal vez deba alejarme de ti"

"Sabes que no puedes alejarte de mi. Jajá que harías sin mi, flor de cerezo"- Dijo Syaoran haciéndose el importante.

"jajaja Me conoces demasiado bien lobito"- Sabia que ese nombre lo hacía rabiar, no dejaba que nadie lo llamara así, bueno, a nadie excepto a mi.

Con una ultima sonrisa Syaoran se despidió de mi con un gesto de su mano y comenzó a caminar hacía su casa. Le dije que se llevara mi paraguas, ya que su casa, aunque no queda demasiado lejos de la mía tampoco estaba tan cerca. Pero él se las arreglo para convencerme de que no lo necesitaba.

**Fin del Flash Back**

De todas maneras, aun sigo preocupada por él -Debería llamarlo, o ir a visitarlo- Pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Aunque si lo llamo, seguramente me diga que esta bien y que no necesita ayuda, con lo cabezota que es- Pensé. Claro que me iba a decir algo así, ya lo hizo una vez cuando éramos niños, dios si era testarudo.

"¡Se acabo! Voy a llamarlo y por su bien que me diga la verdad"- Dije en voz alta mientras me encaminaba al teléfono después de haber comido algo rápido.

Entre a la sala y justo cuando estaba por tomar el teléfono, el aparato sonó. Me quedé unos segundos mirándolo y luego reaccioné y atendí.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Buenos días Sakurita!"- Me respondió una voz en un tono un poco chillón.

"Buenos Días Tomoyo¿a que se debe el honor de tu llamada?"- Le conteste con un poco de sarcasmo a mi mejor amiga.

"Vaya, alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo¿eh?"- Escuche que decía Tomoyo mientras ella dejaba salir una risita -"Solo te llamaba para saber como estabas, ya que como ayer llovió casi todo el día y tu odias los días lluviosos..."

"Bueno, en realidad no odio tanto los días lluviosos"- Le confesé. Creo que lo mejor será contarle a Tomoyo, después de todo ¡ella se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos antes que yo! -"En realidad ayer fue un día bastante agradable"

"Oh... ¿Y se puede saber por qué? Querida Sakura"- Dijo Tomoyo. En ese momento me la imagine el otro lado de la línea con esa sonrisa diabólica que le aparece cada vez que pone en práctica algunos de sus extraños planes.

"Eh.. Bueno, veras..."- Y así comencé a contarle lo que pasó ayer, sin demasiado detalle ya que si no, no me dejará en paz hasta que me gradué. Cuando termine de contarle todo a Tomoyo la línea quedo en silencio...

"¡KAWAII!"- Tuve que alejar mi oído de el auricular para no quedar sorda con semejante grito que pegó Tomoyo -"Sakura, eso es muy romántico. Dime¿vas a decirle a Syaoran?"

"¿Decirle que?"- Le pregunte sin entender. Creo que pude sentir a Tomoyo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¡Que lo quieres! Supongo que para estas alturas te habrás dado cuenta de tus sentimientos"- Dijo la pelinegra.

"Eh... Yo.. Si, bueno, ya me di cuenta de que... estoy enamorada de Syaoran"- Me quedé callada unos momentos -"Pero no puedo decírselo Tomoyo, eso arruinaría nuestra amistad"

"¿Por qué¿Como podría algo como eso arruinar su amistad?"- La voz de Tomoyo sonaba incrédula.

"Porque él no siente lo mismo. No quiero que se sienta incomodo conmigo si yo le digo que lo quiero mas que a un amigo"- Trate de explicarle lo mejor que pude a Tomoyo, supuse que ella entendería. Pero en cambio...

"Ay Sakurita, aun sigues siendo muy distraída. Mira, confía en mi y dile lo que sientes"- ¿eh¡Es que Tomoyo no entendió lo que le acabo de decir!

"Tomoyo no puedo hacer..."- Pero no me dejo terminar.

"Nada de eso, Sakura. Mira, Eriol habló con Syaoran hoy, y por más que él dijo que estaba bien Eriol dice que sonaba un poco congestionado. Debe ser por lo que me contaste¿por qué no vas a hacerle una visita?"- Esta bien, eso si que me dejo sin habla.

"Tomoyo..."- Comencé yo, pero ella me cortó de nuevo.

"Nada de excusas Sakurita. Ahora ve a ver a tu lobito y piensa en lo que te digo¿si? Después de todo¿cuando te ha decepcionado Syaoran? Solo dile lo que sientes ¿si?"

Esta bien, eso si que me dejo confundida¿que tenia que ver eso? Pero al parecer en un momento de poca lucidez mi cuerpo decidió actuar por si solo y le conteste a Tomoyo -"Esta bien, intentare decírselo"

Ahora si, estoy perdida.

Syaoran´s POV

"¡Achu!"

-Dios, Sakura tenia razón. Termine con un resfriado después de la caminata de ayer- Pensaba mientras me hundía mas en la cama. La verdad es que me siento sin fuerzas para nada, tendría que haber vuelto a casa cuando empezó a llover.

Pero la verdad si tuviera que repetir el día de ayer, no lo cambiaría para nada. Como me gustaría decirle a Sakura lo que siento por ella, pero... se que ella no siente lo mismo y no quiero perder su amistad por eso.

Aunque, esta mañana cuando estaba hablando con Eriol por teléfono me dijo algo que me dejó pensando.

**Flash Back**

RIIING

-¡ah¿¡A quien se le puede ocurrir llamar ahora!?- Pensaba mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima de las mantas y miraba el numero en la pantalla de mi celular -Eriol... Debí suponerlo-

"¿Que quieres Hiiragisawa?"

"Vaya, parece que mi pequeño descendiente no esta de muy buen humor"- Esa voz burlona¡como lo detesto!

"Si llamaste para molestarme Hiiragisawa ya puedes ir colgando"- Le respondí secamente.

"Cálmate, lobito. Solo llamaba para saber donde te metiste toda la tarde de ayer. Te llame unas mil veces y no me contestaste"

"Es que salí a caminar y deje el celular en casa"- le respondí con un tono de aburrimiento. Pero una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al recordar la tarde de ayer.

"¿Con esa lluvia? Con razón te escuchas tan congestionado"- Dijo Eriol con un dejo de risa en la voz.

"No es cierto, me encuentro perfectamente"- Dije con orgullo reprimiendo un estornudo.

"Claro, lo que tu digas. Pero Sakura se va a preocupar"- Al oír ese nombre no pude evitar que un leve sonrojo cruzara mis mejillas, ya un poco coloreadas por el resfrió.

"Jajaja Te has quedado callado de pronto. Es verdad, no te gusta preocupar a Sakura"- Dijo Eriol con otra risa.

"Ya cállate"- Le dije simplemente.

"Bueno, de todas maneras era precisamente de Sakura de quien quiera hablarte"- Dijo Eriol un poco mas serio, solo un poco.

"¿Sakura¿Por qué?"- Pregunte un poco a la defensiva.

"Cálmate, no es como si te la fuera a robar o algo. Recuerda que yo tengo novia"

"Es verdad, pobre Tomoyo"- Escuche como ero soltaba un bufido al escuchar eso y no pude evitar reír -"Bueno¿entonces que me quieres decir?"

"Que le digas lo que sientes"- De acuerdo, eso me tomo por sorpresa. No le dije nada -"Syaoran, creo que es hora de que le confieses a Sakura que la amas"

"Ya se, pero la verdad no puedo hacerlo"- Le dije con un suspiro de resignación -"No quiero que por una tontería dejemos de ser amigos"

"Eso no es ninguna tontería. ¿Y que quieres decir con eso de dejar de ser amigos?"

"Es que se que ella no siente lo mismo que yo, y no quiero que por causa de mis sentimientos ella se sienta incomoda conmigo"- En ese momento hubo unos instantes de silencio y luego Eriol comenzó a reír.

"¿Se puede saber por que rayos te ríes?"- Le dije furioso.

"Es solo que me sorprendes. Eres un chico muy inteligente pero a veces eres demasiado despistado. Escúchame, por una vez en tu vida confía en mí y dile lo que sientes a Sakura. ¿si?"

"Eriol, no creo que sea..."- pero el idiota no me dejó terminar.

"¡No me pongas excusas Syaoran Li! Dile lo que sientes, después de todo, es Sakura"- Debo haber estado bajo el efecto de la fiebre en ese momento porque hasta yo mismo me sorprendí cuando le conteste.

"Esta bien"

"Ya verás que todo termina bien"-y colgó. Yo me quede mirando el teléfono incrédulo. ¿Que rayos había sido eso?

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Tal vez Eriol tenga razón. Debería decírselo a Sakura- Pensé mientras me acomodaba en la cama -Después de todo, aunque no sienta lo mismo se que ella no dejaría de ser mi amiga por eso. Como le paso con Yukito.

Bien, ya me había decidido. Le diría a Sakura lo que sentía la próxima vez que los dos tuviéramos un momento solos.

Me estaba levantando de la cama para prepararme algo caliente cuando sonó el timbre. ¿Sería Eriol? Pensando que sería el me dirigí a la puerta un poco molesto.

"¿Que quieres ahora Hiira...?"- No pude terminar la frase cuando vi quien estaba parada en la puerta -"Sakura..."

"¡Sabia que te ibas a enfermar!"- Dijo ella entrando al departamento y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Normal POV

"Syaoran, eres un cabeza dura"- Dijo Sakura mientras iba junto a Syaoran hasta la sala del departamento.

"Bueno, ayer estaba bien jeje"- Dijo el chico tratando de calmar a la furiosa oji verde.

"Oh, no. No te vas a salvar con eso esta vez"- Dijo Sakura mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba hacía el sofá -"tu te quedas ahí, voy a prepararte algo caliente"

"Pero, Sakura, no es..."-Comenzó a Decir Syaoran pero Sakura lo calló.

"Nada de peros"- Le dijo desde la cocina. Syaoran soltó un suspiro aceptando su derrota.

-Sakura puede ser una verdadera fierecilla cuando se enoja- Pensó el chico mientras se hundía en el sofá. Unos minutos después Sakura volvió de la cocina con una taza en la mano.

"Es leche con miel"- Le dijo al castaño cuando le entrego la taza y le sonrió. Syaoran le sonrió al recordar la primera vez que Sakura le había dado leche con miel. En esa ocasión también estaba resfriado y como vivía solo Sakura fue a verlo porque estaba preocupada. (K: esto sale en el manga)

"Gracias. Perdón por preocuparte"- Le dijo Syaoran bajando la mirada avergonzado. Aunque levantó la cabeza sorprendido cuando sintió la mano de Sakura en el hombro.

"Esta bien. De todas formas, sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti"- Le dijo Sakura con una cálida sonrisa.

"No deberías"- Dijo Syaoran sorprendiendo a la chica, pero la mira y le dedico una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera -"Sabes que no me gusta verte preocupada"

Sakura le sonrió y se sentó junto a él -" Ya deja de hablar y tomate eso"

"Si, mamá"- Le dijo Syaoran en broma y Sakura lo golpeo levemente en el brazo.

"Tienes suerte de estar enfermo o ya estarías hecho trizas"- Le dijo la oji verde levantando la cabeza con orgullo.

"Tu no podrías hacerme nada aunque quisieras"- Le dijo el chico de ojos ámbar mientras terminaba de beber la leche con miel.

"Bueno, tal vez yo no. Pero la carta Fight podría hacerlo"- Dijo Sakura y Syaoran se atraganto con la leche. Eso hizo reír a Sakura.

"Jajá Que graciosa"

"Eres un malhumorado, Syaoran"- Dijo Sakura hundiéndose en el sofá.

"Ah, pero tu me quieres igual"- Dijo el chico dejando la taza en la mesa. Luego se colocó junto a ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

"Mmmm... Eso es verdad"- Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Levanto una mano y la apoyo sobre el pecho de Syaoran, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón -"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Mucho mejor"- Le respondió el ambarino apretándola mas contra él -"Gracias, Sakura"

"Cuando quieras"- Dijo ella sonriendo para si. Se sentía tan bien en los brazos del chico.

-Tengo que decírselo... Pero no puedo, no tengo el valor suficiente- Pensaba Syaoran mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sakura - Además, no quiero espantarla-

-Como quisiera decirte lo que siento, tal vez debería hacerle caso a Tomoyo- Pensaba Sakura sintiendo las manos de Syaoran en su cabello -Pero no quiero perder tu amistad-

Mientras los dos jóvenes seguían pensando si confesarse o no, dos figuras los veían desde un árbol que daba justo a la ventana del departamento del joven Li.

"Por todos los cielos. ¿Crees que por fin se declaren?"- Dijo una voz femenina desde una de las ramas del árbol.

"Dales tiempo, sabes que los dos son bastante tímidos. Además por lo que me dijiste, los dos tienen miedo de perder su amistad"- Dijo la voz de un chico.

"Aun así, Eriol. Son demasiado distraídos para darse cuenta de que el sentimiento es mutuo"- Dijo Tomoyo con una mano en frente -"¡Pero por lo menos tengo la oportunidad de grabar la confesión de los dos cardcaptors!"

"Ay querida Tomoyo, tu no cambiaras nunca"- Dijo Eriol con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

En el departamento.

-Bien, ya me decidí. Lo hare- Pensó Syaoran con un destello de determinación brillándole en los ojos.

-Tengo que hacerlo, sé que él entenderá- Pensaba Sakura al mismo tiempo que el castaño. Así ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo y...

"Tengo que decirte algo..."- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Perdona!"- Otra vez los dos juntos.

"Tu primero"- Du nuevo al unisonó los dos.

"Esto es ridículo"- Dijo Syaoran con una gota en la cabeza, Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza -"¿Que era lo que me querías decir?"

"Oh... Este, bueno...Yo q-quería decirte que...q-que... Te quiero..."-Dijo Sakura muy sonrojada bajando la mirada -Ya esta, se lo dije-

Syaoran se había quedado de piedra y tenia los ojos como platos.

-¿Me acaba de decir que me quiere?... ¡OH POR DIOS! Si lo dijo..."- Pensaba el chico totalmente atónito. Como se tardo mucho en contestarle Sakura pensó que él se sentía incomodo así que comenzó a explicarse.

"Se...Se que tu solo me ves como tu mejor amiga, y entiendo que no sientas los mismo que yo... Pero necesitaba decírtelo y entiendo si ya no quieres volver a hablarm..."- Sakura no pudo terminar la frase porque Syaoran le puso un dedo sobre los labios y la abrazó contra él.

"No tienes porque explicarte"- Le dijo en un susurro mientras le acariciaba el cabello -"Yo también te quiero, Sakura"

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿M-me quiere¿Él...él también me quiere?- Pensaba Sakura aun en shock. Al escuchar esto Sakura se abrazo mas a él- "¿Eso era lo que me ibas a decir?"

Syaoran solo asintió con la cabeza. La tomo por los hombros y la alejo un poco de si para poder verle la cara.

"La verdad, hace mucho tiempo que es he estado enamorado de ti, Sakura"- Le confesó el chico, al tiempo que hablaba su cara se ponía cada vez mas roja -"Pero pensaba que si te decía algo podrías no querer volver a hablarme"

Sakura se sorprendió ante eso, era lo mismo que ella había estado pensando todo este tiempo.

"Te entiendo"- Le dijo la chica suavemente -"Yo pensaba lo mismo. Pero¿Cuando te diste cuenta que... me querías?"

"Eh... etto... Un poco después del juicio con Yue"- Dijo Syaoran mirando para otro lado. Los ojos de Sakura se habían abierto como platos.

"¿Que¿Desde hace tanto?"- Dijo una sorprendida Sakura -"Wow, eso fue hace casi 6 años..."

"Se que tendría que habértelo dicho antes, pero es que de verdad tenía miedo de perder tu amistad o de espantarte..."- Syaoran no pudo seguir hablando porque Sakura lo tomó del cuello de la camisa que tria puesta y lo atrajo hacia ella.

"Sabes, nunca pensé que te diría esto a ti... Pero hablas demasiado"- Dijo la oji verde, y sin esperar un segundo mas, lo besó.

El beso empezó como un simple roce de labios entre los dos, pero luego Syaoran pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola más hacia él y profundizando el beso. La presión que ejercían sus labios sobre los de él aumento un poco y el beso se volvió más apasionado. Después de unos momentos que les parecieron eternos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

"Vas a contagiarte si vuelves a hacer eso, querida flor de cerezo"- Le dijo Syaoran pegándose mas a ella.

"No me importa"- Le dijo ella en un tono bastante infantil, sacando la lengua y le pasó los brazos al rededor del cuello -"Ven aquí, lobito"

Sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en un nuevo beso, igual de dulce y cálido que el anterior pero mas apasionado. Primero comenzó como una suave caricia, muy dulce, pero luego la presión de los labios de ambos se hizo mayor y con mucha mas pasión. Syaoran mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Sakura, haciendo que ella abriera un poco la boca, aprovechando la oportunidad Syaoran introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Esto tomo por sorpresa a Sakura al principio, pero las sensaciones que la lengua de Syaoran provocaban en ella le quitaron lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. Enseguida, ella comenzó a responder al beso con sus propios movimientos. Sus lenguas exploraban cada centímetro de la boca del otro, grabando en sus memorias cada sensación provocada por cálido rose. Siguieron besándose apasionadamente unos minutos mas hasta que el oxigeno se convirtió en una necesidad. Se separaron muy lentamente y se quedaron mirándose muy fijamente a los ojos; Syaoran apoyo su frente contra la de Sakura.

"Te amo, Sakura""- Le susurro el ambarino suavemente.

"Yo también te amo, Syaoran"- Le dijo la oji verde dulcemente.

Fuera del departamento

"Te dije que todo saldría bien"- Le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo, desde la rama del árbol donde estaba sentado.

"Tienes razón"- Le dijo Tomoyo guardando su cámara -"Todo salió bien"

**FIN**

Kibumi¡Y aquí tienen la secuela de Día de Lluvia¡Espero que les haya gustado! Les confieso que me costo mucho escribir la escena del beso. Es que no soy buena para escribir ese tipo de escenas. Espero que cumpla con sus expectativas.

Ya nos veremos en otro fic!

Sayonara minna!

DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI!


End file.
